GRAY FULLBUSTER's User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: GRAY FULLBUSTER's User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet. Let me be the first to congratulate you because you, Mademoiselle, are now the proud owner of the GRAY FULLBUSTER unit. Reader X Gray Fullbuster (?). Rated T .


**GRAY FULLBUSTER's User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet**

**Summary:** Let me be the first to congratulate you because you, Mademoiselle, are now the proud owner of the GRAY FULLBUSTER unit.

**Pairings:** Reader and Gray Fullbuster (?)

**Rated:** T+

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® of Mashima Hiro

**Warning:** Forgive the wrong grammars, spelling or what not that you may find on any of my story.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Introduction**

Let me be the first to congratulate you, because you, Mademoiselle, are now the proud owner of the **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit. If you wish to enjoy your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit to the fullest please have the time to read and understand this User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet. As for the introduction, any **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit can be a little bit of tsundere, emotional and cold _[this is due to his installed magical power - Ice Make]_, but with the power of your love, time and patience you will have him wrapped around your cutey-cute finger in no time!

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Gray Fullbuster _[you can use different honorifics such as -kun, -san or even _(begrudgingly)_ -chan, but do not, in any circumstances, use the honorifics -sama as it reminds your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit of a certain unit who's very, very attached _**ehem *obsessed* ehem**_ to him.]_

**Date of Manufacture:** X766

**Made in:** Fairy Tail Guild Toy Manufacturer; #777 Strawberry Street Fiore Kingdom Earthland

**Fairy Tail Guild Mark: **Below left collarbone - color blue

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Cerulean/Deep Blue

**Length:** Satisfaction Guaranteed _[or so he says...]_

**Accessories**

**Your GRAY FULLBUSTER unit comes with the following accessories:**

**1.)** Three t-shirts _[designs included one camouflage, white with color blue sleeves & plain black]_

**2.)** One trench coat with blue linings, one dark light blue button-up shirt, and one red hooded jacket

**3.)** Three pants with belts _[colors included one black, dark blue & dark green]_

**4.)** Silver cross-designed necklace, silver bracelet and silver chain

**5.)** Pairs of boots, pairs of black shoes, and pairs of tricolored sneakers

**6.)** One set of Prince Outfit for the Fantasia Festival _[sponsored by Fairy Tail Guild Toy Manufacturer]_

**NOTE:** _Under some unknown circumstances any _**GRAY FULLBUSTER **_unit has a tendency of taking off his clothes unconsciously. Please discourage your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ unit if ever he starts stripping off his clothes. It is up to you whether or not you wish to stop him. If you prepare him naked _[you, naughty girl, you!]_ then let him strip. But if you wish to stop him you could use your ultimate death glare, or better yet use your fist, feet, head or any part of your body to discipline your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ unit; we might have been accidentally installed Sado-Masochist Mode in him._

**Modes**

**Your GRAY FULLBUSTER unit comes with the following modes:**

**1.)** **Laid Back Personality** - the DEFAULT mode of every **GRAY FULLBUSTER **unit.

**2.)** **Boyfriend** - the LOCKED mode of every **GRAY FULLBUSTER**, and to satisfy every female _[and male]_ clients, please visit our site to unlock the 'Sexy Time' _[if you know what I mean]_ Mode of your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit. **WARNING:** _Should you decide to unlock the Sexy Time Mode, please ready yourself with days lack of erhm proper sleep._ *nosebleed*

**3.)** **Loyal **- to you most especially, and to all of the Fairy Tail Guild Toys.

**4.)** **Reckless** - but do not worry, we had all the GRAY FULLBUSTER units programmed to be smarter if the situation calls for it.

**5.)** **Closet Pervert** - yes he is, even though he always denies it.

**6.)** **Emotional** - due to the heartbreaking history installed into every **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit, he tends to sulk in one corner moaning about the miserable death of his family _[poor, poor _**GRAY FULLBUSTER_]_**, and the tear-jerking sacrifice of his Ice Make sensei Ur. Just please act as his sunshine to pull him out of his EMO corner.

**6.)** **He has a disturbing habit of removing his clothes** - this is a glitch actually, and unfixable for now, sorry for the inconvenience.

**7.) Unlimited stamina (?) - **_your_** GRAY FULLBUSTER **_is proud of his quote amazing unquote stamina. Should your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ starts being unreasonable every night please try to humor him, and remind him that you are a human being and that you need to keep up with your sleep schedule. _

**8.)** There are many **Hidden Modes **in every GRAY FULLBUSTER unit, and it is your responsibility as his owner slash lover to unlock all of the modes. If you're having a hard time unlocking the modes we are selling _'How To Unlock My _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_'s Hidden Modes Manual for Dummies'_ in every Fairy Tail Guild Toy Store.

**Compatibilities**

Your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit is compatible to the following units:

**Warning:** _Please be aware that the following units might have some err negative effects to your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_, but do not worry it'll be only few MINOR negative effect [or so we hope]._

**NATSU DRAGNEEL:** The **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit was accidentally programmed to be rivaled with **NATSU DRAGNEEL** unit. If your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** meets a **NATSU DRAGNEEL** unit somewhere please immediately take your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit away from the scene if you do not want a huge and destructible fight to ensue.

**LUCY HEARTFILLIA:** **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit's opinion to every **LUCY HEARTFILLIA **unit: **(a) **looks pretty damn cute **(b)** possesses some skill **(c)** more naive than she appears to be, and **(d)** Celestial Spirit Mage. **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit is pretty fond and loyal to any **LUCY HEARTFILLIA** unit _[sometimes he's smitten towards a _**LUCY HEARTFILLIA** unit], but please do not be jealous since your **GRAY FULLBUSTER **is programmed to be your sexy and lovable boyfriend!

**ERZA SCARLET:** Any **ERZA SCARLET** unit close to your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit has a positive effect on him, but err please excuse any **ERZA SCARLET** unit if she starts beating the hell out of your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit. **ERZA SCARLET** unit has a Spartan Mode installed in her.

**JUVIA LOCKSER:** This unit is disturbingly attach, and head-over-heels in love with your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit. **WARNING:** _If you do not wish to have a painful death, please do not cling to your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ if you see any _**JUVIA LOCKSER**_ close by. Our company held no responsibility for any damage if you neglect this warning._

**FAQ**

**Q:** **My GRAY FULLBUSTER keeps on losing his clothes! Can't you fix that glitch? Q_Q**

**A:** _We are so sorry, but we're trying our best to fix that glitch. In the mean time, please feel free to visit our Fairy Tail Guild Toy Store we're hosting a 50 % sale for _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ unit's clothes._

**Q:** **I was like, shocked, when my GRAY FULLBUSTER, like, make out with a LYON BASTIA unit the other day! Like, what the eff is happening?!**

**A:** _Fear not, and be glad! Your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ unit is one of the blessed units installed with '_Yaoi Mode'_! If you wish to remove the Yaoi Mode just press the reset button. You will find the reset button at the _***censored***_ part of your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ unit._

**Q:** **Gaaaaaaawd! ****My**** GRAY FULLBUSTER loves barging into my brother's room ever since he bought LUCY HEARTFILLIA unit! I once scolded him, but he gave me his puppy look! It so uuuuuuuuuunfaiiiiiiiiir! What should I do to stop him?!**

**A:** _Err this is one of the unfixed bug (_**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ has too many glitch, so sorry) he has a tendency to break into any _**LUCY HEARTFILLIA**_'s room. If you do not want to beat your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_'s pretty face then please allow your brother's _**LUCY HEARTFILLIA**_ to kick your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER**_ on his face for you. But wait there's more! We also have now a Loaning Department, we could loan to you an _**ERZA SCARLET**_ unit for three days for a very low, low price to discipline your _**GRAY FULLBUSTER **for you!

**Final Note**

Your** GRAY FULLBUSTER** needs lots of, lots of patience and love. It may be awkward to own a **GRAY FULLBUSTER** sometimes _[due to his stripping glitch]_, but with your patience and guidance as his owner slash lover, in time your **GRAY FULLBUSTER** will grow into a very reliable partner. Thank you for purchasing a **GRAY FULLBUSTER** unit! Now please enjoy your very own **GRAY FULLBUSTER**!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Yes, yes, Sabrina-nee is back. Good news, Nee-san finally wrote 5000 words for Fairy Avenue. Nee-san finally found some time to write story during her day off, but the sad part is that Gajeel's story is still half finish. Before Nee-san update, she wants to finish Gajeel story first because she doesn't want to upload a half-ass update. It's not a proper thank you and apology for the readers who have been waiting for Nee-san's FA update if Nee-san let Gajeel's story left unfinished. For now, please, enjoy Nee-san's latest one shot! Please review!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another fan fiction named 'Okita Souji's User Guide™' of xXHanamizukiXx (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
